Dares & Dates
by bobkitty1123
Summary: What happens when Sam and Freddie play truth or dare, and Sam comes up with an impossible dare? Read and find out. Warning: Seddie!
1. Truth or Dare

**A/N - **Another Seddie! This isn't a oneshot so keep checking back for updates. Hope you enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly<p>

* * *

><p><span>Dares &amp; Dates<span>

"Benson!" Sam snapped. She charged up to the boy at his locker. She grabbed the back of his head and bashed it into his locker door.

"Ow, Sam! What the-." Freddie yelled as Sam grabbed him by his collar, spun him around and pulled him closer. Their faces were just inches apart at this point and all Freddie could do was stare at Sam's menacing expression.

"There are two things you never do Benson: Lie to me, and lie to me about food! Mama don't like it when you lie about her meat." She growled before letting Freddie go and taking a step back.

"Oh come on! You lie to me all the time!" "Yeah but my lies haven't ever gotten you a week of detention, Freddork!"

"Yeah, it is usually two weeks." Freddie said sarcastically, smirking at Sam. "Watch your tongue, Benson...or I will watch it for you."

"When did you get so interested in my tongue, Puckett? Sam's face turned red and she punched him hard in the arm. "Ow...that wasn't fair. I didn't-."

"Life ain't fair, dork!" Sam said with a hint of resentment in her voice. Her face was downcast a moment before she strutted to her locker, slammed her fist against it to get it to open and pulled out a bag of bacon. "Shhh... Mama's got you." She whispered, pressing it to her cheek in a loving way. Freddie smirked. "What, Fredbag?"

"Nothing...I was just wondering how desperate you have gotten that you have to get your affection from a bag of meat." He squeezed his eyes shut and tensed waiting for the hit but it never came. When Freddie opened his eyes Puckett was gone.

* * *

><p>Sam hadn't been in English or at lunch which surprised Freddie. Carly had no idea where she could be either. "Maybe she went home?" Carly suggested. "Or maybe she is with a guy!" She smiled so excitedly at that last thought. All Freddie could think was that Carly was such a girl. Then it struck him...Sam was a girl too!<p>

Of course he knew that but it never really crossed his mind before. He noticed Carly's curves and long hair and pretty skin...or at least he had when he had a crush on her still. With Sam, though, it was like coming face-to-face with an angry yet adorable pit bull. The only thing missing was the foaming at the mouth. So thinking of Sam as a girl was hard work.

"Freddie..." Carly's voice sounded faraway. "Freddie!"

Freddie jumped and looked at Carly. "What?"

"You weren't even listening. I said that I am leaving now. I told you about this like six times this month. Spencer's picking me up because we're going to visit Grandad in Yakima. We won't be back for a week. Don't let Sam kill you." She looked a bit irritated but like usual the anger present in her face faded after a few moments. Of course her voice still sounded upset when she tossed goodbye over her shoulder and walked out. Freddie, with nothing better to do, watched her walk out. Actually he was more watching her hair bouncing against her back than her exactly. He wondered what it would be like to have long hair like that. If he had to choose he'd want to have pretty long, blond hair...

"She'll never love you!" Sam sang as she seemed to appear out of thin air and collapsed on the stool next to Freddie.

"I know." Freddie said blandly. "That's why I gave up on her a couple months ago." He tried not to smirk at the shocked expression on Sam's face which he could see out of the corner of his eye.

"We might be able to make a man out of you yet, Benson." Sam gave him a playful punch.

"I could say the same of you, Sam."

"Oh, you think you're so clever, Fredbag. News flash, you aren't! Like a lot of things, you suck at making snappy comebacks. Might as well drop out of the race while you still can."

"If I had known it was a race I would have brought you your saddle and reins."

"You are lucky that it's sloppy Joe day. Or I would beat the chizz out of you." Sam replied, flipping her hair back over her shoulder, standing and getting in the lunch line.

Freddie watched her walking away but his eyes weren't on her hair... _No, Freddie...you are not checking Sam Puckett out! Not hat blond haired demon!_ Never had Freddie felt so confused and scared in his life.

* * *

><p>Freddie half-watched half-marveled as Sam finished off three sloppy joes: the one she bought with stolen money, the one she stole from Gibby and the one she made Freddie buy for her. She then proceeded to burp loudly and sprawl out across a few chairs, her hands resting on her stomach.<p>

"Where did to you disappear off to ealier?" Freddie asked, looking down at her head where it rested on the chair next to him, many of her curly locks laying across his lap. She seemed unaware of this but Freddie said nothing.

"None of your business, Fredamame!" She snapped, keeping her eyes squeezed shut. He wondered what was on her mind but since he didn't have telepathy, he would have to ask her. "Come on, Puckett. You owe me. You walked off right in the middle of our con-." He began but her eyes shot open and she sat up.

"Mama don't owe nubs nothing!" She said cooly.

"Sorry but you do, Puckett." He replied, standing his ground. She looked taken aback that Freddie was standing up to her with hiding behind sarcasm. "Whatever!" She threw her arms in the air as if to claim defeat. "I am not telling you where I was, Fredbag so what do you want me to do?"

"Play a game." "I hate games. And you have the lamest games, Freddork." Sam said with a snarky tone.

"How about truth or dare?" Freddie suggested. Just at that moment though the bell rang. Freddie grabbed his book bag and the apple that came with his sandwich but Sam refused to eat. He followed Sam into the hall. "What class do you-."

"I'll play." Sam interrupted.

"What?"

"I'll play! I knew you were dumb, Benson. I hadn't realized that you were deaf too!"

"Lay off, Puckett."

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare?" Freddie hissed to Sam in History. The substitute teacher was showing a movie on the civil war so the two figured they could continue their game. Neither had chosen dare yet though and both were afraid to be honest.<p>

"Truth." Sam replied.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"Yes."

"Who?" Freddie mouthed in surprise.

"One question at a time, Fredward." Sam replied lazily, resting her feet across the desk and tipping back in her seat. She looked just about ready to take a nap.

"Your turn, Sam."

"Huh?"

"Ask the question!" Freddie hissed. "And I don't think you're deaf, just dumb." Sam ignored the insult. "Truth or dare?" She yawned.

"Dare."

Sam slammed her seat forward, looking at Freddie with surprise. Whenever they played in the past he had never taken dare and now that she caught him saying dare...she was ready for some fun. She had to come up with the best dare...one that he would refuse with every fiber of his being but wouldn't be so bad that he just forfeit. It would have to be terrible too, for Freddie to give up. He wouldn't let Puckett win that easily.

"Give me some time. Mama needs to come up with a good dare." Sam cracked her knuckles and Freddie flinched.

The movie finally ended and the bell rang. Both stood and left in silence. The air was filled with tension but neither spoke. Sam was still thinking; Freddie was still freaking out. Finally they reached their lockers and Sam spoke.

"I got it." She said deviously, looking at Freddie like a cat would a mouse. Freddie instinctively flinched.

"I, Sam Puckett, dare you, Fredward Benson to date me for a week."


	2. Day 1: Tuesday

**A/N -**Second update...I hope you enjoy. R&R please! And I will try to update tonight with the next chapter.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly<p>

* * *

><p>Day 1: Tuesday<p>

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V<p>

I didn't actually expect Fredweird to agree to the dare. I mean I wanted him to because once he accepted the dare I could watch him suffer through it but I was honestly surprised when he said sure and that we'll start the dare tomorrow. Well, today is tomorrow and Benson should be here shortly. I turned to my locker, shoving some ham in my mouth to calm my nerves. And before you say anything, yes, Sam Puckett is nervous but _not _because of Fredweird.

"I was afraid you'd chicken out and stay home." Freddie said behind me. I turned from my locker to face him. He was smirking at me.

"Okay, since _you_ hadn't chickened out like the wimp you are, there are some rules."

"Only a wimp would make rules, Sam." Freddie shot back, opening his locker and grabbing his math book.

I slammed his locker shut and Freddie howled with pain. He pulled his hand his hand free and sucked on his fingers, glaring at me angrily. "First rule. No touching, Benson. You do not hold my hand or put your arm around my shoulders or hug me."

"Well then how are we going to date?" He asked and felt my stomach drop. I wanted to torture Freddie but...never mind that thought. I started to nod.

"Okay, how about I can touch you but you can't touch me...I might get cooties."

"I might get rabies." Freddie muttered but I ignored him, partly because he might.

"Rule 2: you have to ask me out in front of at least one other person." I said. His face changed in an instant. I _loooved _watching him squirm. I was going to make this as humiliating as possible for the boy.

"No way, we're already dating!" He said, sounding pained at the last word.

"Are you forfeiting, Freddork?"

"No-."

"Then quiet." I snapped, punching him in the arm. "And finally, you are going to take me out...every night. In public. On a date. You pick the place but I pick the time. So I expect you at my house at eight with a bag of bacon and your wallet...you're paying, nub."

"Like I thought it would be any other way." Freddie rolled his eyes at her. Now it seemed less of a dare and more of an excuse to mooch off his money. "How does that new meat themed restaurant sound. I think it is called The Pit?"

I stepped close to the dork and placed a finger on his chest. I felt him gulp as I started leaning in. My lips brushed his ear and I said, flirtatiously "Well before you make plans like that, you have to ask me out...in front of someone. Good luck."

I stepped back, relishing the look on his face. I smiled and walked away. This was going to be a great week.

* * *

><p>Freddie's P.O.V<p>

I hated Sam Puckett! She dared me to date her an entire week! I'd be dead by tomorrow! Suddenly I wished Carly was back so her voice of reason could convince Sam to lay off. If I quit this dare though, Sam would never let me live it down and so that was how I ended up asking Sam Puckett out in front of the entire school. After I walked away from Sam, still feeling the butterflies in my stomach, I found Gibby.

"Hey Freddie." He smiled, looking up from tying his shoe.

"Hey." I paused. "Why are you shirtless?" He was indeed shirtless and wearing nothing but his backpack. He stood smiling at me.

"I forgot my shirt this morning." He shrugged at me. "So what's up?"

"Sam and I are playing truth or dare." Gibby cringed at my words. I remembered back a year when Sam made Gibby eat an entire bucket of dead worms as a dare Afterwards the poor boy ran home screaming.

"You are a much braver boy than I." Gibby patted me on the back sympathetically.

"Yeah, well I need you to come do something for me."

"Oh no, I am not getting involved in another game of truth or dare with that blond-headed demon!"

"I just need you to watch something." I explained, the pleading clear in my voice.

"Well as long as I won't get hurt." I nodded and we walked to the cafeteria. I spotted Sam at a table bullying a sixth grader for her lunch. The girl pushed the sandwich over to Sam before running off. I wanted to run too but I felt rooted to the spot by fear. I didn't know why I felt clammy or why I couldn't just walk over to her. This was all just a game anyway, right?

"Come on and hurry up, Freddie. I have to go meet Tasha." Gibby said beside me and that spurred me forward. Sam looked up as I approached, her blue eyes boring into me. She pushed her sandwich aside, cross her arms across her chest and waited. Gibby looked scared as I sat across from her. He stayed standing, looking to run if anything went wrong. I understood his fear well as I looked at the demanding girl in front of me.

"Go on, Benson. And mean it." She snapped, grabbing her sandwich and taking another bite. "Sam, will you go on a date with me?" I asked slowly, feeling my throat close up. Gibby's eyes were bugging out of his head now. He didn't say anything though, he just stood there gaping like a fish. I wanted him to start laughing or something just to break the slence. Sam just kept glaring at me.

"How dare you ask me out." She lunged across the table and grabbed me by the collar. I was once again at her mercy and just mere inches from her face. I heard the menace in her voice but her eyes were playful. She was the cat and I was the mouse, and she was going to kill me either way. "Like I would date you, Benson." She yelled, knocking me backwards onto the floor and storming out.

"Bro..." Gibby said, hauling me to my feet. I felt my face red and the entire cafeteria looking at me. He looked ready to say more but I had to get out of there. Murmurs were already rising up all over and I grimaced.

"I got to go, Gib." I said hastily, turning and running out. I turned the corner and slammed into none other than the girl who had just humiliated me in front of the entire school. She spun on me. "Why did you do that?" I said, nearly shouting and a few kids in the hallway turned their heads suspiciously.

"Are you going to quit yet?" She asked, placing her hands on her hip and chewing what I assumed was jerky.

"Not in your dreams, Puckett."

"I don't dream about you, Fredbag."

"You know what I mean." I said and she started to get really close to me again. Why was it that she kept invading my personal space! It was as if she wanted to see me squirm. Well, duh, that the whole point of the dare but I wished she would cut me some slack but then again it was Sam. "So what now?"

"You will pick me up at eight. Dress nice." With that she turned and stalked off, pulling some jerky out of her back pocket.

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V<p>

Fredmunch was so easy. This had to be the most fun I ever had playing a game of truth or dare. I hadn't expected the dork to last this long though. I was just going to have to play harder. Just a little more humiliation and I would have him just where I wanted him. At seven-thirty the doorbell rang. I was sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow. I stood, setting my bucket of wings aside and opened the door. It was Freddie of course. He was wearing a plain collared shirt and jeans. I wasn't much more dressed up. I had on a tank top with a hoodie over that and a pair of ripped cargo pants. "You aren't supposed to be here until eight, Benson." I snapped, opening the door to let him in. He tossed me a small bag of bacon. I smiled and tore into it.

"And you aren't supposed to be spoiling your dinner with chicken." He replied, peering in the bucket of chicken. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You sound like my mom." I paused. "Actually you like _your_ mom!" I teased, laughing. "Plus, you're the one who brought me bacon."

"Stop insuting my mom." Freddie said blandly. He was so used to it by now that he hardly seemed bothered by it.

"Make me, Fredbag." I challenged.

"Not worth it." He muttered. "Let's go." Freddie Benson giving up a challenge? Something was wrong. Then I realized that he must be planning something! That was it. I was going to get to wherever he was taking me and the whole school would be there or I was going to be pelted with water balloons. I snuck a glance at him as we walked outside but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. He was staring blankly at his feet and only looked up as he held the cab door open for me.

"You're insane mother isn't giving us a ride? What did she have to do? Disinfect your socks _again_?" I asked, snidely.

"Just shut up, Sam." Benson said again like it bored him to have to say it. At this point I was getting tired of this. He was never this placid with me. He always tried to stand his ground...even though I always knocked him down.

"What's the matter with you, Benson?" I said, thumping him in the arm. He glared at me but said nothing. "Why aren't you fighting back?"

Just then a smile broke out on his face like he had been trying to contain it the entire time and no longer could. "Is it bugging you, Puckett?" He asked.

I had been dreading him doing something awful to me but rather he hadn't been planning anything...he had been playing me.

"I am going to pound you so hard you won't be able to walk." I yelled, starting to pummel him. He threw his arms up to shield himself but that didn't stop me. I was winning this game and he had better watch it.

Suddenly Freddie had my wrists in a vice-like grip. I tried to tug free but he just smiled at me and leaned really close. "If you break my legs, how can I bring you on your date?" He asked softly. Then he smirked at my expression. God, I hate that Freddie Benson.

* * *

><p>Freddie's P.O.V<p>

The date went well actually. Sam was pretty civil-at least as civil as Sam could be. She still kicked off her shoes under the table and ate five times more food than me but she didn't do anything to particulary humiliate me. We talked about iCarly and how Ms. Briggs was awful. Sam then called me awful and ordered more chicken wings. And even as odd as it was, sitting in a resturant with Sam Puckett for two hours, I felt comfortable with her. And now as we sat in the car, she was draped up against my arm, snoring.

It is not what you think. She had fallen into a deep meat coma, curling up in the back of the seat before I even got a chance to get in. I pushed her aside gently but she ended up falling against me. I was too afraid to move her more even when she started digging her nails into my arm in her sleep. But as she slept I realized that she actually could be peaceful but it was against her will of course.

"Right here." I told the cab driver softly as we stopped in front of the Puckett's apartment. I payed the cabbie and hauled Sam out of the car. She muttered something faintly but I didn't hear it. I picked her up, noting how light she was and started for the door. I figured waking her might be the last thing I do. When I got to the door I knocked with my foot and no one answered but the door did swing open. I stepped in, moving slowly to the couch. I started to set her down when a fist connected with my nose. I dropped her and she half landed on the couch before falling to the floor.

"Sam," I shouted, clutching my bleeding nose. "You broke my nose!"

"You were all over me! I said no touching, Benson!" She yelled from the floor before hauling herself back up. "What were you doing?"

"Carrying you from the cab so you wouldn't wake up!" I snapped, clearly aggravated. With her it always had to be something. I couldn't do anything without having some kind of an angle. On second thought, the same went for her. We had the potential to be nice to one another but we always assumed the other was up to something. It was an endless circle of useless fighting.

I noticed her face soften. "Oh well, keep your hands off me, Freduardo!" She snapped, plopping down on the couch and resuming eating the bucket of chicken. She then looked at me. "What are you still doing here? The date is over...go home."

I turned and walked out but I paused at the door. "Hey, Sam." She looked at me with a bored expression, a piece of chicken hanging out her mouth. "I actually had a good time tonight." She searched my face as if looking for a clue that I was just playing her again but I wasn't sure this time if I was. "But I still hate you."

"Ih hwate ywouth thoo" She mumbled through her chicken. I smiled faintly as she turned back around, and as I swung the door shut, I swore I saw her smile to herself.

Maybe things were looking up.


	3. Day 2: Wednesday

**A/N - **Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own icarly.<p>

* * *

><p>Day 2: Wednesday<p>

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V<p>

I woke up clutching the cardboard bucket in my arms. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there. Then I remembered my date with Freddie. My mind suddenly flashed to me in Freddie's strong, warm arms as he carried me in. I had suddenly felt the urge to do something I would never live down. So I punched the nerd.

And my last words to him were "I hate you too."

I rubbed a hand over my face, regretting my words. He had treated me so well even though this was all just a game...a dare.

I dug in my pocket for my phone. I'd text him and at least thank him, but I noticed I already had a text message. "I have a doctor's appointment today so I won't be at school so I'll meet you at your apartment around 5. Wear something comfortable. – Freddie." I looked at the phone with a confused look on my face. What did Freddie have planned?

"Morning." My mom said coming in the room, holding a beer even though it was only nine in the morning.

"Eh." I muttered. "Isn't it a little early for that?" I pointed to the Bud Light and she snorted at me and took a long swig. She stumbled forward and pressed her hand to the side table. She almost toppled over still but she managed to catch herself. I moved forward and grabbed my mom under her arms.

"Well, everything seems a little early lately. What about that boy you were out with last night? He got you back awfully early." Mom fell on the couch, looking at me. She rarely cared about what I did so this was a bit odd. I just contributed it to her being drunk. And I should have been rather grateful that she wasn't being an angry drunk at that time.

"You know Freddie is a goody-two-shoes." I said, going to sit next her on the couch.

"Then why did you go out with him?"

"It was a dare." Sam replied, putting her feet up on the table. "I dared him to date me for the week."

"Why?"

"Because I can torture him."

"I don't think that is the only reason." Mom laughed, finishing the bottle.

I felt cold suddenly. I looked at her—my drunken, careless mother could not have more insight to my emotions than me. Then again as I looked at her I realized that I hardly paid attention to my emotions. Maybe it was time that I figured out where I was going with this dare with Freddie.

"You _loooove_ him." My mom sang and her words stuck with me for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Freddie's P.O.V<p>

I arrived at Sam's half past 4. Once again I _was_ a little early but I wanted to make sure that Sam and I didn't miss our reservations. I knocked on the door and waited, watching the cars pass on the street. The door finally swung open and I turned back to look at Sam. One of her eyes was blackened and turning purple. I gaped at her.

"And don't come back!" I could hear her mother inside yelling. Sam didn't appear scathed by her mother's outrage.

She saw my face. "It's cool this happens every other weekend…if not more. It just means that I have to find other sleeping arrangements." I swallowed her words with difficulty. I couldn't believe that tough as nails Sam Puckett put up with that, but she came with many surprises.

"Well, if you're sure, let's go." I said, pointing to my mom's car. Sam and Carly didn't know that I had gotten my license yet—at the time it seemed like a cool surprise but I decided I wanted to share my surprise with Sam only. Sam hadn't realized yet that the car was empty.

She nudged me as we crossed the lawn. "So you ready to give up this dare?"

"And give you blackmail material for the rest of my life? Uh…no, thank you."

"You say it like it is my fault that we are even having this dare." She stopped walking and looked over at me. I stopped as well and turned to look at her.

"Well, isn't it?" Why had she sounded hurt when I said that?

"Not everything is my fault, Benson. Can we just go?" She snapped, pulling the car door open and buckling herself into the passenger seat. I glanced at her in the front seat with her arms crossed over her chest and got in next to her.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being the static from the radio. "Why did you get upset just now?" I finally asked.

"I didn't get upset…you're just a wuss, Fredbag." Sam said, kicking off her shoes and placing her bare feet on the dashboard.

"What?" I glanced at her. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Your face doesn't make sense!" She snapped. "And where the hell are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I mumbled, exasperated. "You haven't said anything about the fact that I am driving."

"Am I supposed to care?"

"Guess not…"

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V<p>

I don't know how Freddie found that place but I could have kissed him—I wouldn't of course…it is only a figure of speech. It was a paintball place/barbeque pit. Everyone would have a fierce paintball war and then sit around to eat pulled pork and ribs. Freddie seems pleased with himself to find a place like this.

"Okay, listen up everyone! For those who have played paintball before knows that you can get hurt but that is only if you don't follow my three rules. Do not shoot above the shoulders. Do not push, hit or tackle anyone. And if you climb a tree, be sure that you can get back down without falling." The burly man said, laughing and flicking his cigarette onto the ground. "Now you got five minutes to run and hide. This is a free-for-all guys so don't hesitate to shoot."

A whistle blew and Freddie and I ran into the trees along with everyone sporting guns and body gear. "You're going down, nub!" I shouted, running in the opposite direction of the dork. I swung back around and hid in the bushes to see where he went. I watched him struggle up a tree. Smiling I started going the long way around—like I said, the nub was going down.

I ran into a group of large guys trying to barricade the path but I quickly cut them down to size. I got each one right in the middle of their chests. They shouted and fanned out to look for the sniper but that sniper was already gone, smirking at how everything was going. I was almost back to where I started so I crouched down and got my gun ready.

Someone was in that tree up head. I could see a foot on a low hanging branch but the person's torso was hidden by the tree's thick canopy. I saw a snatch of brown hair between the tree's branches. I was sure it was Freddie but I couldn't see out of one eye. I raised my gun, aimed and…

"ARGHHH!" The person came tumbling out of the tree, holding a hand over their face. I had hit them right in the eye…or at least I would have if it weren't for the goggles. I rushed over to stick it to the nub but then I realized it was a girl. "Not above the shoulders!" She screamed at me.

"Oh stick it up your-."

"Puckett…remember the rules!" The burly man came jogging by. He had taken down all our names and apparently was very good with faces.

I glared at the girl. Then I realized that I didn't know where Freddie was and so I started running through the trees, searching. I shot a few people along the way but the nub was well hidden.

I stepped out in the clearing. I couldn't hear people shouting anymore. I stood in the eerie silence before starting to back out of the open again. Just then a shot hit the ground right at my feet. I see a head of brown hair watching me from the far end of the clearing. I took aim and shot. "Again?" The person shouted jumping up. It was girl again and now her hair was riddled with puke-green specks.

Next thing I knew she was chasing me through the trees, determined to shoot me. But she wasn't as good a shot. Soon I lost her but I kept running. That was when I crashed into something and went tumbling downward.

"Oh…it's just you Fredward." I snapped, trying to get up from where I was laying on top of him. We had managed to crash into each other in a way that knocked us both down. As I got up though, I found his arm trapping me. "Come on, Fredweird let me up."

"No."

* * *

><p>Freddie's P.O.V<p>

"Let me up, Benson." Sam snapped, struggling against me. I had a good look at her swelling eye from this angle but other things mattered to me more at this exact moment.

"Call off this game." I said seriously. I didn't want to play games with her anymore.

"That isn't my decision that is the decision of that hairy dude that owns this place."

"You know game I mean." I said, my voice raising an octave.

"Why?" She asked slowly.

"Because I don't want to do-."

Her lips crashed into mine and I was surprised. I lay still for a moment before kissing her back. I wrapped my arms around her petite body, relishing the kiss and the way her hair tickled my face. I heard her moan deep in her throat and I reached up to tangle my fingers in her hair…

Suddenly red splattered everywhere and Sam yelped. She jumped up, hoisting her gun up in the air and fiery beyond the trees. It all happened so fast but now as she hauled me up, her face and hair was coated in red, pink and purple paint.  
>I wasn't sure what to say about what just happened but Sam hardly seemed to remember what just happened. She was shouting obscenities after some dainty brunette who I assumed was the one who was shooting at us. After about a minute she looked at me.<p>

"About that-." I started, running a hand through my hair. I noticed my hand came back red. I grimaced.

"Don't talk to me, Benson," She hissed and started to stalk off.

"Sam, wait!" I grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me."

"What just happened?"

"Nothing." She snapped.

"Talk to me, Sam. Why won't you just-." I pleaded, hearing the strain in my voice. We couldn't just leave it like this.

" Because I hate you, Benson!" She screamed dangerously close to me before disappearing into the trees, leaving me there confused. I swore that I could hear her crying as she ran. I sank against the nearest tree pressing my face into my hands.


	4. Day 3: Thursday

**A/N -** The next chapter! R&R! Enjoy  
>Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.<p>

* * *

><p>Day 3: Thursday<p>

* * *

><p>Carly's P.O.V<p>

"Hey, Carls."

"Hey, Sam." I said into the phone. I glanced at the caller I.D. "Sam, are you in my house?"

"Yeah...what's it to ya, Shay?" Sam snorted at the other end.

"Seriously, Sam, what's up? Why are you in my house?"

"Somebody had to eat your ham before it went bad."

"Sam!" I shouted at this point. She was avoiding some issue. "Did something happen at home?"

"My mom just kicked me out. It's no big deal." Sam mumbled sounding like she was eating something, presumably ham.

"And there wasn't anywhere else you could have gone?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No...just I would have rather you asked first." I love Sam but she never asks permission before _anything_. Just once...it would be appreciated.

"You know what, Shay? I don't need this. First, Benson-." I could hear her voice trail off painfully. Then I heard a small sob.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with Freddie?" I asked. I was concerned for her.

"Nothing, he is just an ass."

"Sam! Watch your language." I paused. "Sam, what happened?"

"I kissed him."

Then I heard the phone click. Sam hung up.

* * *

><p>Freddie's P.O.V<p>

I never saw Sam after our kiss. She disappeared into the trees and I drove home alone. I texted her to make sure that she had gotten home alright but she never responded. When I left the house I heard a noise in the Shay's house. It sounded like a ravaging animal. I considered calling the police but I knocked first and heard Sam yell at me to go away. Then I remembered her comment about other sleeping arrangements and let her be. I had to get to school anyway.

I walked into first period when my phone vibrated. I stole a peek at it when Ms. Briggs was facing the board. It was Carly. I ignored the first call...and the second. Finally I raised my hand.

"Yes, Freddie?"

"Can I use the bathroom?"

Sure but take the hall pass." She snapped, holding it out to me as I passed.

I hurried to the boy's room just as I felt the phone ring again. "Carly?" I asked as I hadn't checked the caller I.D that time.

"Sam is really upset."

"I know." I paused to catch a younger boy looking at me. He was standing against the wall, reading a book. I smiled to myself. I thought I was the only one who skipped class to read—but then again it was my own little secret. "But it isn't my fault. I tried to talk to her...she just stormed off."

"Back up, Freddie. I know she kissed you but I don't know what led up to it." Carly said, her voice calm. I wondered why she wasn't freaking out. "What has been happening these past two days?"

"Sam and I...have been dating." I admitted. I knew if I beat around the bush I would never get to the point. The kid on the wall seemed to be listening now but if it weren't for the fact that there wasn't anywhere else to go, I wouldn't have kept talking...about everything. I explained the dare and our first date, Sam's black eye and the kiss.

When Carly finally spoke she sounded confused. "You need to talk to her." Was all she said. "Spencer wants me to go eat so I'll talk to you later. Good luck."

Then the phone went silent.

I glanced up and noticed that I was alone. The boy had gone

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V<p>

If it weren't for the fact that I got bored I never would have left the Shay's apartment. Carly would have come back in three days and found me curled up on the couch with a stomach full of turkey bacon. I decided to swing by the school and wreak some havoc...I was in one of those moods. Maybe pestering some kids and teachers would relieve this knot in my stomach.

When I walked into Ridgeway I knew something was up. It was a passing period so everyone was in the hall but everyone in the hall was looking at me…or at least so it seemed. I snarled at a few ninth graders who scurried off in a hurry. Even a few kids who I saw on a regular basis cast odd looks my way. That was about when I spotted Wendy.

"Sam!" She said rushing over. "Is it true?"

"What true?" I snapped, looking over the smaller girl with disdainful confusion.

"That you are Freddy are dating and you guys kissed." She smiled at me, waiting for an answer. I felt my blood boiling…Benson was going to get it now. I frowned, pushing past Wendy without answering and stormed towards the lockers.

Of course Freddy was there, his head stuck in his locker. As I approached I could see red spots. I couldn't believe that he blabbed. I walked straight up to him, spun him around and slapped him as hard as I possibly could. He looked confused but started to stutter. I grabbed him up by his collar. "Mama doesn't mess around, Benson." I hissed. I tried to ignore the many eyes on us. "How dare you tell everyone what happened! I thought you cared more about me." With that I tossed him back in a heap on the floor, turned on my heel and left.

As I pushed through the crowd of students who had gathered, I couldn't help but think of the oblivious, pained look that the boy gave me. I was too angry to care…to blinded by rage that I just slammed out of the school, not giving a crap anymore. I only got a few feet though before the tears started running.

Now there are three things you need to know about Sam Puckett: One, she doesn't fall for dorky tech-geeks. Two, she doesn't cry, and three, she can be a terrible liar sometimes…

* * *

><p>Freddie's P.O.V<p>

I ran after Sam, ignoring the snide remarks of my classmates. I didn't care what they thought…Sam was more important. I wasn't sure what she had meant when she attacked me. I didn't tell anyone anything. The only person I told was Carly and there was no reason to even consider that she had spread the rumors. Though maybe rumor was the wrong terminology as rumors generally were untrue.

I stood out in the parking lot of the school. I looked around for a few minutes before I spotted a blond hair at the curb. Her feet were sprawled out towards traffic and her back was up against the stop sign. Her hair cascaded over her face but I could still hear her soft sobs. Obviously she didn't hear me though.

I lowered myself next to her. "Sam." I said sadly.

At first she didn't respond. Then, "Just leave me the hell alone, Benson. I don't want to talk to you."

"But, Sam, I didn't tell anyone except Carly." I explained quickly. I just needed her to understand that.

"Then how does the entire school know? Hmm…explain that one." She said, glaring at me through her hair with red, puffy eyes. "Did anyone overhear you?"

Then it hit me. It was that boy in the bathroom. "Well, there was this kid in the bathroom when I was talking to Carly."

"Sure, Fredbag," She hissed, all the endearment in her voice gone, and all there was, was anger. "Let's just shift blame onto someone else…always seems to work for you anyway."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, more confused than I had been before.

She leaned in real close and I thought she was about to say something with the thoughtful look on her face and all. I hadn't expected the sparks when she pressed her lips to mine. I closed my eyes, ready to deepen the kiss when she pulled away and started to stand. "And to think, Benson…I thought I might be falling for you."

Then she left me. I wished she would just stop running away. I wanted her to face me and tell me all that she felt. I wanted to look at her with those big blue eyes of hers and tell her that I love her…


	5. Day 4: Friday

**A/N -** This is **NOT** the final chapter. There are 3 more. I am going for seven days because it was a week-long dare. So keep checking back.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.<p>

* * *

><p>Day 4: Friday<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie's P.O.V<p>

I said goodbye to my mom and gave her a kiss but when I left the apartment I just walked across the hall and knocked on the door. I knew Sam was there still, waiting out her mother's wrath in the safety of the Shay's apartment. At least she found a place where she could escape.

"Go away." I heard her voice after a few moments. I knew she was looking through the peephole at me.

"I won't go away." I said, mocking her. "We need to talk, Sam. You have got to stop running away."

"Don't tell me what to do, Benson." She snapped but the door swung open and I stepped in. I noticed that the table was strewn with ham, sausage, bacon, jerky wrappers and tissues. The television was turned to some soap opera which I was sure was a mistake. "Why should I talk to you of all people?" She asked, shutting the door behind me.

"Because last I checked, I was your boyfriend." I replied, a good-natured grin on my face. Sam cracked a small smile as well and gave me a tiny punch on the arm.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Us. What happened in the woods and what happened yesterday. And why you keep running away." I said, cleaning some of the wrappers off the table and tossing them in the trash. I wondered how Sam ate so much and still had a great body.

Silence filled the air as the television was on mute. I stared blankly at the screen as Sam sat at the far end of the couch with me at the other. My brain barely registered what happened on the screen but it appeared to be some strange love triangle between a set of twins and some weird looking dude. Then Sam cleared her throat and I turned to her.

"Because I'm scared." She whispered softly, looking at me. I saw a venerability that I had never seen before. It was like a whole new Sam. It made her face seem lighter and all the usual menace seeped out of her body. Now she appeared almost deflated. Where was the strong Sam I knew and loved?

"Why?" I asked calmly, scooting across the couch to her. I didn't touch her but I got as close as she would allow and tried to meet her eyes. She avoided eye contact though. "Sam, please."

"Okay, you want me to tell you what is wrong?" She snapped, the regular Sam suddenly back again. Her steely eyes pierced into me. "You!"

"W-what?" I mouthed like a fish out of water. I couldn't believe that her issue was me. I felt suddenly terrible and I didn't even know why I was the wrong thing yet.

Sam jumped up from her seat. "Yeah, until you showed up I was fine. Then you came along with that goofy smile and nerdy personality. I am good at bottling up my feelings, Benson. No one knows that I cry late at night because my mother is abusive. No one knows that I want a father in my life. No one knows that I am capable of feeling and so they think they can do whatever they want to me…No one has ever made me show my emotions." Her voice had been raising an octave with each sentence but finally her worded petered out. "Then you, Freddie, came along and I fell in love."

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V<p>

I wished Benson would stop gaping at me like that. I was feeling sick to my stomach at that point and Freddie just looked at me like I had just killed his dog. I guess, though, that meant that he didn't feel the same way. I don't know what I expected though. I was mean to him, cruel even and he had no reason to show me any compassion. But maybe I just doubted him…maybe I just doubted myself.

"Sam…" Freddie whispered. "I know what it is like not to have a father…" I wanted to glare at him. Was that the best he could come up with? It was almost laughable. "I cry at night too sometimes." He looked down at his hands.

"Of course you would, Fredweird—you're a dork." I laughed. He looked at me pained and I felt my stomach drop. God, why did I have to keep messing up like this? "Sorry." I said quickly, avoiding eye contact. It seemed that all I did was sabotage every good thing in my life.

"I know you hide behind the anger and the sarcasm…and the ham." Freddie began, his voice gentle and sweet. "But you need someone in your life who you can be this sad, vulnerable girl with because otherwise you might just destroy yourself."

"And you want to be that person." I said with a bored tone and he shot me a look. "Yeah, yeah, you're right." I finally admitted, crossing my arms against my chest. I could feel my heart beating painfully in my chest.

"Aren't I always?"

"Don't get cocky." I chuckled and it felt good. These last few days I hardly laughed because of all the confusion over one little nerd. The few times I did laugh were with that nerd, coincidentally.

"So why did you run after you kissed me?" He asked, looking at me expectantly. I wasn't sure the answer at first but it came to me after a moment. I sat back down next to him.

"I…I was scared of your rejection. But I am also scared of commitment. I have never been in a sound relationship my entire life and my mom has never had a stable relationship either. I am not good at l-love and I don't know how to care for another person really." I admitted. I killed goldfish even—I was sure if Carly didn't know how to care for herself and that task feel to me, she would be long dead.

"And that is why you're always so rude." He nodded shallowly.

"I think I would say abrasive because I can't imagine me being anything but this bully who doesn't know up from down or left from right when it comes to love...even if I did face my emotions head-on." I sighed. I was already tiring of this mushy stuff but I kept talking. I wanted to make some spiteful comment but I needed to talk and in some ways it felt good.

"Yeah, I want to see this other side of you, Sam but I don't want you to be anything other than sarcastic, meat-loving, tom-boyish Sam Puckett." Freddie nodded in agreement. "Because I love you just the way you are."

* * *

><p>Freddie's P.O.V<p>

I took Sam's hands in mine, rubbing the back of her hands with my thumbs. I wanted her to understand that I did care, no matter what she believed. After I said the L-word though she seemed to freeze up. She hadn't known how I felt and now that she did, I felt inclined to do something about it.

I leaned in close to her with the whole intention of kissing her but before I got the chance, Sam released my hands, grabbed my shirt and crashed her lips into mine. I immediately started kissing back, my fingers cupping her jaw. Soon my hands slid to rest around her waist while her fingers knitted together and unknitted and knitted together again in my hair.

It was a few good minutes before we broke apart, breaking heavily and still holding one another. Sam dropped her head onto my shoulder, nuzzling her face into my neck and staying there. I stroked her hair and neither of us spoke for a few minute…just taking in the moment. It was one that I never wanted to forget.

I heard Sam make a sound like she was trying to speak. I held her away from me a second. Her head drooped and her eyes were closed but she murmured, "I love you, Fredweird."

I pulled her back again. "I love you too, Sam."


	6. Day 5: Saturday

**A/N -** Sorry this update was later than I had hoped. I have a life though, you know. :)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly<p>

* * *

><p>Day 5: Saturday<p>

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V<p>

I woke up early the next morning. I would usually get up much later but most of this week was spent awake. I just had so much on my mind. I reached up to rub the sleep from my eyes and looked around. I was confused a minute before I realized that I was in Carly's room! Of course...I was staying at the Shay's until my mom let me back home.

Then I realized that I didn't remember going to bed last night. All I could remember was Freddie and his kiss.

I started to get up when I realized that I was restrained. I glanced down and noticed that arm around my waist. I felt someone pressed up against my back and I turned to come face-to-face with none other than Fredamame Benson. He looked so peaceful with his arm so nonchalantly around me but, me? I panicked.

I scrambled backwards and ended up on the floor, whacking my head hard on the hardwood flooring. I groaned and sat up. Benson didn't wake up. He was still snoring lightly. I figured that living with someone like his mom who vacuumed at all hours of the night would make him a heavy sleeper.

I looked back at him for a moment as he pulled his arms back to his chest. I felt guilty, then, as I grabbed my socks and shoes where I ditched them on the floor. I pulled them on, my mind reeling as I tried to remember if anything happened last night. Not here...not in Carly's bed. That would just be wrong but then we were both fully clothed and I smiled to myself as I noticed Freddie's shoes were still. I pulled my shoes on too. I had to get out of there. I grabbed my jacket and made a beeline for the door. My hand was on the knob when Freddie groaned. I glanced back. I had to hurry...

"Sam?" I head Freddie's groggy voice from the bed. "Where are you going?" "Just downstairs to get something to eat. Mama's hungry." I replied, placing a hand over my stomach and turning the doorknob.

"Sam... Don't lie." "

I am not lying."

"Yes, you are!" Freddie's voice raised an octave as he looked at me with pained eyes. He had seemed to think that there had been a breakthrough with our relationship. While my heart wanted to stay, my mind was screaming to run before I got in any further and got hurt. This would be like every other relationship. Fredbag would cheat on me or realize that he was still in love with Carly or he would decide that I wasn't as perfect as he seemed to believe.

"You act like you know everything!" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"And you act like I am just another guy who wants to use you and throw you aside!" Freddie said, the pain in his voice evident.

"How do know you aren't!" I could feel my eyes prickling with unshed tears. "Because I thought you knew me better than that." Freddie said, throwing the covers off and standing up. "I thought we were at least friends. I thought you trusted me."

"I do...we are!" I stammered. I did trust him. I was just...scared.

I always hated emotions so much. All they did was creep into your life at the worst moments turning everything upside down. Like with my father... If I hadn't gotten him upset that day by crying he would have never hit me and mom never would have kicked him out. My life kept getting turned upside down whenever my emotions came out of my control. I bit my lip as I watched Freddie's face.

"I don't believe you, Puckett." He said harshly. Then he tried to walk out. I stuck my arm out and barred him from going. "Let me go, Sam."

"Just one more thing... What happened last night?" I asked and Freddie shook his head. I could tell he was trying not to smirk at me.

"Nothing. You fell asleep while we were watching television and I carried you to bed so you wouldn't have to wake up. When I laid you down, you wouldn't let go so I saw no harm in joining you." He said, his face turning red as he talked. That was pretty sweet but I still felt the pain of past rejections and I just felt like I couldn't handle it.

"What about your mom? She must have been freaking out." I asked slowly.

"Let me worry about that." Freddie growled. "It is none of your business anymore."

With that he pressed past me and I heard him stomping down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Freddie's P.O.V<p>

I couldn't believe Sam. After all we had been through and all I did in an attempt to get her to be happy, she still pushed me away. Why couldn't she just for once do something without fear? Each punch and kick was just her fear striking out at everything and everyone. She would never admit that all this anger was that scared little girl that she hid inside. I loved her so much but all this was just too much. She practically just told me that she didn't trust me. I wasn't Jonah or any of these countless other guys who wanted nothing more from her than kissing or sex. I wasn't one of those guys. I just thought that she thought more of me than that.

I opened the door to my apartment and the first thing I spotted was my mom sitting on the couch. Her eyes were red and puffy and she screamed, "Freddie!" as she rushed forward and pulled into a tight hug. "I was so worried. I even called Detective Bradford." She pointed to a tall, pale man with a black fedora sitting on the couch.

"Well it seems everything is in order now, Mrs. Benson. I will leave it you and your son now." The man tipped his cap and walked out without another word.

"Mom…Get off me." I said, my words mumbled but her shoulder that was pressed into my face. She held me back at arm's length. I'm sorry. I was going to come home last night but a _friend_ needed me." I spit out the word friend like a dirty word.

"I got a call from your school that you never showed and then there was no sign of you. Oh, Fredward, you are in so much trouble young man." I opened my mouth to explain but she continued. "I noticed that you went out more than usual these past few days and I should have realized something was wrong!" She said, clutching her chest like she was having a heart attack.

"What do you think is wrong?"

"Oh, my little Freddie-kins is doing drugs!" She wailed, grabbing something from her purse on the chair. She pressed a home drug test into my hands and tried to steer me into the bathroom.

"Mom, you have it all wrong."

She paused and looked at me like that possibility never crossed her mind. "Well, then what is wrong?"

"I fell in love." I said cruelly and her eyes went wide. I wasn't sure if she was going to yell at me or hug me some more. "With the wrong person."

"Don't tell me that it is that Pucker girl." She snapped.

"It's Puckett, Mom." I said with just as much as an attitude. "And you don't need to worry…nothing is going to happen."

"Well, it had better not. She is so mean my itty-bitty little-."

"Mom!" I snapped, jumping out of reach as she tried to pinch my cheeks. She looked offended. "You just don't understand her." Why was I sticking up for her?

"What's to understand? Her mom is an alcoholic and doesn't know how to raise a child. I mean, come on…I have never met a more dysfunctional young girl in my life. If I could have gotten to her sooner, maybe I could have-."

"Mom, shut up." I snapped. "Sam is perfect the way she is."

"Oh, she is rubbing off on you…that bad influence." My mother whined, trying to hug me again.

"She isn't a bad influence…in fact before I met her I would have never stood up to you. Sam has taught me a lot of things." I paused. "...And I love her."

My mom look dumbstruck for a moment and then her face relaxed. "It does sound like you are in love, Freddie." She paused. "But does it have to be with her?"

I rolled my eyes. _Yes._

* * *

><p>Carly's P.O.V<p>

If those two crazy kids didn't get together soon I was going to have to come back a day early and work some Carly magic. I mean, I was on the phone with Sam as she cried about her emotions when I got a call from Freddie on the other line. They both were so hurt and obviously so in love. What started as a dare turned out to a full out fight. Sam even told me about how Freddie tried to call off the game. It wasn't until I said something that she realized that he wanted to call it off because he didn't want to pretend date her…he wanted to really date her. They were both so angry and confused.

"Freddie, calm down. And start at the beginning."

"Well, Sam and I were playing Truth or Dare-."

"Not that beginning," I snapped.

"Oh, well she fell asleep last night, right? And so I carried her to bed and when I was carrying her, she latched onto me and didn't let so. I just crawled in bed next to her and went to sleep."

"And did she think you took advantage of her or something?"

"I don't think so."

"Hold on." I switched lines and heard Sam munching away at something. "I'm back…So what happened again?"

"I woke up and found him sleeping in the same bed as me!"

"Why is it such a big deal? Are you afraid he took advantage of you?"

"No…I trust him! But for some reason he doesn't believe that." She said sourly.

"Well, you didn't exactly make it seem as if you do." I paused. "Spencer wants me real quick…be right back." I lied and switched back over to Freddie. He must have heard me breathing because he started talking.

"I love her, Carly." Was all he said. "But she comes with too much baggage and I'm trying but she keeps pulling away."

"Maybe you guys need to stop thinking and just do it." I replied. "I mean, you keep obsessing over the past and the future and looking at all the ways this can go wrong. Just stop fighting and date!" I heard him make a sound of agreement at the other end. Before he could respond though, I said, "Well, bye." and hung up.

I told Sam the same thing as I told Freddie and then just let them be to figure this all out on their own. The last thing I said to Sam before I hung up was: "Forget Jonah, forget your mom, forget your past… Freddie loves you, not any of them."

"Thanks Carly." And that was that…


	7. Day 6: Sunday

**A/N-**This fast update was to make up for my late one. Enjoy!** One** more chapter to go! So check back!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.<p>

* * *

><p>Day 6: Sunday<p>

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V<p>

After Freddie left yesterday I went home to see if mom was still mad at me. She ignored me though. Bust at least that meant I could come home. I just didn't want to be so close to Freddork anymore. Then I called Carly and she said some things that really made sense to me. I was going to take her advice.

I got a text around noon when I woke up. "Meet me on the fire escape, Puckett, in half an hour."

"Okay." I texted back before digging my bike out of the basement and riding over there. My tires squeaked due to lack of air but I ignored it. Within ten minutes I was at Bushwell Plaza and stepping out onto the fire escape. Benson wasn't there yet so I leaned over the side, spitting at anyone who walked by below.

"Hey, Sam." His voice came behind me as he walked out there with me.

"Benson." I said as one of my projectiles hit a bald man in the head. "Get down." I laughed, crouching as the man shouted obscenities upward.

"You can't pass up a chance to be bad, can you?" He smirked at me.

"So what did you want to talk about, Benson?" I snapped, not angrily but like nothing had changed between us.

"Who said I wanted to talk." He gave me a devious smirk. He stepped closer, placing his hands on the railing next to me. He started to get really close to me and I was unsure how to react at first but then his head whipped around. He spit suddenly and nailed a woman who was passing by.

We both ducked down as the woman searched the air for whatever had hit her. I couldn't help but start laughing insanely. Fredbag clamped a hand over my mouth but I bit him. "Didn't know you had it in you, Benson." I smiled, giving him a punch in his arm.

Then my lips were on his. And we stayed like that for a few moments before we broke apart, smirking and looking into each other's eyes. I saw a spark of happiness in Freddie's eyes. Then he stood, offering his hand to me. He pulled me up and pulled me into another kiss. When we broke apart I spotted his mom in the hall beyond the door. Her expression of shock turned to one of happiness and she ducked out of sight.

"I think I owe you for all the dates we missed this week." He said, holding up tickets to see a movie and an all-day pass to a carnival in the next town over.

* * *

><p>Freddie's P.O.V<p>

We didn't talk about "us" all day. It was like our first date again…though for the record, neither of us knew we liked either other that first day. We talked about that feisty brunette that Sam inadvertently kept attacking during paintball because she thought it was me. We talked about the drug test my mom tried to administer and Sam just laughed and laughed. At the movie, (we went to see some action flick) she held my hand in the quickly emptied popcorn container and squeezed my hand with each action shot, really getting into it.

Finally I drove us to the carnival. I pulled into a parking lot and started to get out. Sam reached out and held me back. "Gibby and Tasha are here with Wendy." She hissed, pointing to the ticket counter.

"So?" I asked. I didn't want to fight anymore but if she was embarrassed to be seen with me, I was just going to break it off right there.

"I don't want Wendy hounding me about our relationship!" She hissed. "She is so similar to Carly when it comes to boys: obsessive and overexcited especially when it comes to me and a guy." I had to agree…it did get annoying.

"I think that has to do with the fact that they were afraid you were a lesbian." I joked and she curled her lip at me. "Okay. We can just park in the further parking lot and keep an out eye to avoid them."

Soon we were out of the car and Sam was bounding ahead of me, seeming younger and younger as we passed booths selling cotton candy and tries at winning a stuffed rabbit. She grabbed my hand all of a sudden and dragged me to the Ferris Wheel.

I looked up nervously but got in line with her. "Uh…Sam, how about we go and try to win you a stuffed otter?"

"Is baby Benson afraid of heights?" She smirked and I fell silent until we were the next to get on.

"Are you sure, Sam? I have a good throwing arm."

"Not as good as Mama's here." She smiled and kissed her bicep playfully. "Now, quit your whining."

We both got in and the man swung the door shut behind us. It was too late to back out now. Then the car started to lurch and rise up in the air. I looked down, grimacing at how high we were and swallowed the lump rising in my throat. Sam was looking down gleefully. "Everyone looks like ants!" She shouted, starting to rock the car as it came to a stop.

"Stop!" I shouted and she turned to look at me, a hint of amusement I her eyes. "Please don't rock the car."

"If the car is a-rockin', don't come a-knockin'!" She chanted, swinging the car some more. I shouted again and she stopped. "Is Benson afraid of heights?" She teased.

"No." I snapped, crossing my arms to further my point.

"Then you don't mind this?" She started swinging the car again as the Ferris Wheel started to spin again.

"Sam! Stop!" I shouted, clutching the bar until my fingers turned white. "Okay…okay. I am afraid."

She laughed. "But then how do you go out on the fire escape?"

"Because it isn't moving!" I practically shouted.

Sam suddenly did a very unSam-like thing. She put her arm around me and took my hand, giving it a squeeze. I smiled at her and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Gibby's P.O.V<p>

Tasha and Wendy wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel. I only agreed though because Tasha was afraid of heights and would need her big strong man to protect her. Wendy, on the other hand, loved heights so no issues there. As we got in line I swore I saw a snatch of blond hair up ahead but when I stood on my toes to look, the person was gone or at least out of sight.

Soon we were on the Ferris Wheel and any thoughts about familiar heads of hair were forgotten. Tasha held me close as the Wheel started up and Wendy practically hung out of the car, waving at everyone one. She was such a ball of energy sometimes.

I heart a shout from above that sounded familiar and I glanced. A car, a few away from us, was rocking back and forth. I could someone's fingers clutching the side as if in fear. "Sam!" The voice screamed and I recognized it as none other than Freddie Benson, and the voice that replied was Sam Puckett.

The cars started moving again and I got a good look at the two. They were sitting very close together and appeared to be holding hands. Freddie turned and gave Sam a small kiss. I couldn't help but gasp.

"What?" Tasha shouted, tightening her grip on my arm as if I had just told her the Ferris Wheel had just broken down.

"Nothing, sweetheart." I replied. I would let them enjoy their little date. If Wendy and Tasha got wind of the date, they wouldn't let the two be and I decided that after not seeing them get along for a few days, they deserved it.

* * *

><p>Freddie's P.O.V<p>

As we were getting off the Ferris Wheel, I noticed that Sam hadn't let go of my hand yet. She smirked at me and I knew she was remembering all-too-well my scared face. I stuck my tongue out at her playfully. "You have a cute tongue, Benson." She smirked and I felt my face redden. "You get all flustered too easily." That earned me a smack on the arm.

"Freddie Benson? Sam Puckett?" A voice called behind us. I turned to see Gibby, Tasha and Wendy getting off the Wheel as well. Gibby was cringing as was Sam and I. Wendy on the other hand was running towards us, waving her hand. "I didn't know-."

I never heard the end of that sentence because in that second Sam yelled, "Run!" And we took off into the maze of booths and rides. I glanced off and saw Gibby smiling and waving good-bye.


	8. Day 7: Monday

**A/N –** This is the last chapter. Sorry if this seemed to drag out over these last few chapters. I will be writing more Seddie in the future so keep an eye and ear out. And thanks to those who have R&R! :)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.<p>

* * *

><p>Day 7: Monday<p>

* * *

><p>Carly's P.O.V<p>

It was nice to be at Ridgeway after being gone for an entire week. Stepping into the building though gave me this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach as if everything was different now. And it really was.

I woke up this morning and came downstairs to find Spencer painted blue and making pancakes. When I asked him why he was painted blue, he told me that it was a good color for making pancakes. I didn't ask again after that. That wasn't what was different though.

I finally was leaving for school and on my way out I passed by the first escape. I stopped and looked out for a minute before hurrying along. I had heard about their relationship all week but it was odd seeing it with my own eyes. They were both sitting on the fire escape, their legs dangling over the side. Sam's head was resting on Freddie's shoulder and his fingers were running through her tangled hair. I noticed their backpacks were dumped at the bottom of the stairs. Yet even with all the familiarity…it was so surreal.

Then Freddie said something and Sam gave him a punch in the arm…that was much more normal. But the normalcy was lost again when they walked into Ridgeway holding hands. Sam was talking animatedly about the time she flipped a biker because he tried to start a fight. They laughed, ignoring the eyes on them.

I couldn't help but notice that Freddie looked at Sam in a way that he never looked at me. That was when it truly hit me…Freddie and I were never going to be together again. I couldn't tell at that moment if that was a good or a bad thing. But I did know that I wanted him…them to be happy. And they sure looked it.

* * *

><p>Freddie's P.O.V<p>

Once I took Carly's advice it became so much easier to be with Sam. But one cannot exist on "being" alone. There had to be substance and I knew eventually we would have to sit down and talk about our more personal issues and us in general but at this moment I was content on just "being".

Her fingers fit with mine so warmly as we pushed our way into school. Not unlike the last time we had been there, everyone was watching us with curious eyes. This time, though, Sam didn't bother trying to chase off the murmuring younger classmen.

"Yeah so then I kicked him in the shin, grabbed him around the neck and knocked him down. His face was priceless!" We both laughed as we reached our lockers. Carly was there but she just smiled before hurrying off. She hadn't talked to us yet but probably felt that we needed some time alone. I was rather grateful.

"Oh My Gosh! I can't believe that you two were on a date and I saw you and now you'll-." Wendy rushed over, talking a mile a minute.

"Wendy." A voice hissed and I glanced over to see it was Carly. It was a good thing too, Sam looked just about ready to snap the girl's neck. She just smiled at us before rushing over to Carly who started reprimanding her.

"Girls." Sam muttered, shoving her bag in her locker and grabbing a bag full of ribs.

"But you are a girl." I replied, opening my locker to get my books. Like once before my fingers came back red and painful as Sam had slammed the locker door shut on my hands. I grimaced and sucked on my fingers. "What? Am I wrong?"

"Don't call me a girl, Benson. I do not wear skirts or fawn over guys or like the color pink." Sam snapped and I just started to laugh. And she joined in after a moment.

"You aren't a girly-girl but you are a girl, Puckett…no matter how hard it is to believe some times." She socked me in the arm but not as hard as usual. I watched her take a bite her ribs, her mouth getting covered in barbecue sauce. "Because I know that I'm not gay…or at least I hope so."

"Ifth I weren'th eatin' I'th hurth you, Benthson." She grumbled, eyeing me.

"Don't you mean kiss?" I teased.

"No…I'd still kiss you."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Don't dare me, Fredbag…you see where that has gotten us." She smirked. Then she stepped forward and pressed her lips to mine. It was only for a split second but a few kids gathered to watch. When she stepped back my mouth, chin and lips were coated in barbecue sauce.

Wiping my face, I groaned. "You are disgusting, Sam." She smiled. "But you're _my_ disgusting Sam." I gave her a hug and it was her turn to groan.

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V<p>

Never did I think I'd see the day that Fredward Benson skipped class. We left right after lunch, missing English with Mr. Howard. We both knew he would be furious but if I didn't care before I wouldn't now. Fredweird seemed a bit nervous about skipping but I convinced him.

We didn't even go far. We just went to the park across the street and to a swing set that was well hidden from the school. Freddie sat on one swing while I took the other, kicking off and soaring high into the air. I loved swing sets. Freddie seemed less than interested but he did watch me. "Come on, Fredbag…swing!" I shouted.

He didn't move. I stopped for a moment. "What is wrong?"

"I know Carly told me to just date you and worry about everything else later but I can't help but worry." Funny that was the same thing she told me...damn, she was a matchmaker even when she wasn't here.

"Come on, Fredbag, you're ruining the moment."

"Sorry, Sam but…"

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his for a moment. "I don't know if _this_ will work or if _this_ will be over before the end of the week but you make me happy. And it just doesn't matter. We both have issues and we will work through them over time but at this second, have some fun, Fredamame."

He stood and wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss into my hair but I wasn't going to settle for that. I tilted my head up and with my arms draped around his shoulders, I gave him a long and passionate kiss. He seemed almost surprised when we pulled apart.

"What?" I asked, my lips resting against his neck.

"That kiss didn't taste like barbeque." He laughed and I cuffed him around the ears.

"For that you have to push me on the swings."

"Okay." He smiled but he took my hands. "I am grateful for you, Sam Pucket…and what we have right here."

"Don't go all sappy on me, Fredbag." I said, pulling him to the swing. I started pumping my legs. I just smiled at him as he pushed me. "Higher!" I shouted, laughing.

Freddie's P.O.V

Sam can do a lot of things... and she can't do a lot of other things but one thing that couldn't be disputed...she knew how to have fun. Once she gave up worrying, all there was was a smile on her face. And I was glad to be right there with her.

"Higher!" She said, gleefully but If I pulled her any harder, she would fly off but she didn't seem to care.

Then she started doing a strange thing…she started to sing.

_"Lonesome stranger  
><em>_With a crowd around you  
><em>_I see who you are_

_You joke, they laugh  
><em>_Til the show is over  
><em>_Then you fall so hard_

_If you're needing  
><em>_A soul-to-soul connection  
><em>_I'll run to your side_

_When you're lost in the dark  
><em>_When you're out in the cold  
><em>_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
><em>_When the wind blows your house of cards  
><em>_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart."_

And her voice was amazing…

* * *

><p><strong>AN** – Yes, the grande finale! I really enjoyed writing this and I hoped you enjoyed reading. Keep checking back for other stories by me. And the song I posted is really sung by Jenette McCurdy...the girl who plays Sam. It's called Homeless Heart...look it up on youtube. :)


End file.
